The Tattoo
by sweetondean
Summary: How Sam & Dean got their protection symbol tattoos - Missing scene between 2.14 Born Under a Bad Sign and 3.12 Jus In Bello


"We can't let it happen again damit!" Dean was pacing up and down the motel room wearing a track in the already well-worn carpet.

"Dean calm down, it's ok."

"It's not ok, you could've killed someone, you could've killed Jo, Christ you nearly killed me!"

"I did kill someone," Sam whispered looking up at his brother from under his fringe.

"No you didn't." Dean squatted down in front of Sam and placed a hand on his knee. "No you didn't Sammy" he said softly "That wasn't you that was Meg, you know that."

"I saw it, I felt it."

"Stop it Sam, it wasn't you, you were possessed, but there's no way I'm gonna let that happen again!"

Dean stood up and resumed his pacing.

"We've got the protection charms now, that Bobby gave us, we just have to make sure we…"

"We just have to make sure we what, wear them all the damn time, don't let a demon rip them from our necks, it's not good enough Sam, it's not safe enough, we've gotta think of something else, there must be another way to make sure this never happens to you again!"

"Or you" added Sam.

"Right or me, I don't want some chick riding me, making me do God knows what."

Sam barked out a laugh "Oh yeah, sure you don't."

"You know what I mean Sam, this isn't funny."

Sam was still chuckling "I know Dean, I know, but what do you suggest we do, get the charm tattooed on us or something?"

Dean stopped pacing and slowly turned around.

"We're not getting the charm tattooed on us Dean!"

"Why not? That's a great idea Sam, we get it tattooed on us and then no evil, son of a bitch demon can ever possess either one of us again."

"Dean I'm not getting a tattoo!"

"Why not? You scared Sammy, you scared it might hurt, you scared of needles, you scared of a little tattooooooo" Dean challenged his brother knowing exactly the reaction he'd get.

Sam sat up a little straighter "Of course I'm not scared Dean, but I just think, well isn't that a bit extreme?"

Dean looked at his brother, "You had a knife to Jo's throat, you shot me…you….well, Sam if it stops that from ever happening again…."

Sam looked away, a shameful blush reddening his cheeks "Yeah, I guess, I guess…"

Dean dropped onto the bed next to his brother "Alright then, so….I guess we need to get a picture of the charm and then, I dunno, find somewhere to get it done?"

Sam looked worried "Shouldn't we research it first, find somewhere recommended that, you know, is well, clean and I dunno, good?"

Dean laughed and slapped his brother on the back, "Sure thing Sam, you research it, research away, I'm gonna go get us some food." Dean got up and walked towards the door "A tattoo Sammy, people might actually think you're tough!"

"Ha ha very funny Dean" and Dean quickly ducked as a pillow soared past his head.

Sam and Dean stood on the footpath outside the tattoo parlour. "This one had pretty good reviews and some of their work was really cool."

Dean rolled his eyes, "We're not getting the freakin' Mona Lisa here Sam. You ready little brother, you need me to hold your hand?"

"Shutup" Sam said striding forward and pushing open the door "After you Dean" he challenged.

Dean raised one eyebrow "Yeah ok" he said laughing and he stepped into the shop.

Dean walked up to the heavily tattooed girl behind the counter, "Ahhh we have an appointment with um…"

"Tony" said Sam.

"Yeah Tony, for two tattoos."

The girl eyed them up and down, first Dean, then Sam, then Dean. "You Sam and Dean?"

"Yeah."

"And you both want the same design right?"

"Yes." Sam pulled out a picture of the protection charm and showed it to her, "This is it."

The girl took the piece of paper from Sam and looked at it, then looked back up at the brothers "And you want it….?"

"Over our hearts" said Sam

The girl smiled "A-ha."

Dean slapped Sam "On our chests, like on the left side."

"Like over your hearts?" the girl said grinning.

Dean shuffled his feet "Where's Tony, we'll just show him where."

"I'm Toni," the girl said.

Sam and Dean stared, "You're Tony?" they said in unison.

"A-ha" she kept smiling.

"Great" mumbled Dean, "Look can we just get this thing done?"

"Sure thing honey, come on through, who's first, you or your boyfriend?"

Sam and Dean looked surprised, "We're brothers!" they said in unison again.

"Oh, ummm, I'm sorry," Toni said awkwardly "I just assumed from the look of you both and…..well….never mind, sorry, come on through, I'll just get everything set up back here"

Dean shook his head and sighed, "Freakin' awesome, I'll never get why people think we're gay!"

"Don't worry about it Dean, just, let's just get this done ok, I'm, well I'm starting to feel a little nervous."

Dean chuckled "Oh really? You want me to go first Sammy, maybe you've changed your mind about me holding your hand?"

"You really wanna hold my hand after what Toni just said?"

Dean's smirk dropped. "Come on, let's just get this over with for Christ's sake" and he marched in a manly manner towards the rear of the shop.

Two hours later Sam and Dean stood on the footpath a piece of plastic wrap poking out of the top of their shirts. "You alright Dean?" Sam looked at his brother who really didn't look well.

"I'm never getting that done again. Jesus Sam, why did you even suggest that?"

"What? I think I was the one who said it was a bit extreme! I didn't think you were going to faint though."

"I didn't faint!"

"Ok, you didn't faint, but you sure went pale, or rather, kinda green…"

"Shutup Sam, the woman was a sadist, she enjoyed that.'

"It wasn't that bad."

"Yeah ok tough guy, what were those little whimpering noises you were making?"

"I wasn't whimpering Dean!"

"Alright, alright whatever, let's just chalk this one up to experience huh?"

Sam pulled his shirt collar down a bit to look at his new tattoo, "I think they're kinda cool."

Dean looked at Sam's tattoo and then pulled his own t-shirt down a little and took a peak, "Yeah, I guess they are kinda cool."

"And you know what, I know they're for protection and all but…I think it's kinda cool we've both got the same tattoo, you know and we got it together and…" Sam stumbled "and ummm…you know."

Still looking down at his tattoo Dean smiled, then looking up at his brother he said the only thing he could think of to mark the occasion, "Bitch."

Sam grinned, "Jerk."

THE END


End file.
